


Harry & Marcel

by Iouistomlinson



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iouistomlinson/pseuds/Iouistomlinson
Summary: Harry and Marcel are twins, they look exactly the same but you can tell the difference by their style and personality. They were inseperable as a child, they're all each other's have. When high school started, everything went downhill. Harry being a famous jock while Marcel continue being an outcast and a nerd. Since then, everything isn't the same.When Marcel's lifetime crush, Louis Tomlinson is now dating with his twin brother, jealousy started to rise up between the two.He wants Louis to be his'.And maybe he would do anything for that.Even if it means pretending to be his brother.





	

"Hurry up, scumbag. You're using my car, not yours," Shouted Harry from afar, waiting for his twin brother, Marcel to get in the car.

 

Marcel packed his bag as quick as he can. And he walks pretty slow, because you have no idea heavy his bag is. It's probably three times heavier than most bags. Probably because he fit in all the textbooks, plus some exercise books, amd everything about learning. I mean, really who does that? Most people would barely even bring their textbook. Plus, Marcel's locker is already full. And the locker in their school aren't that big.

 

As Marcel get into the car, Harry snorted, saying "Who brought a bag as heavy as that? You look like a nerd. I wouldn't want a Nerd as a twin brother."

 

Marcel decided to ignore that statement, "Just go now, wouldn't you?" Is Marcel hurt? Honestly yes, but he said that like every day. I'm totally used to it. I wouldn't want you as a twin- _blahblahblah._ Do you think I want to be your twin, anyway? Hell no.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and he started the engine and drove the car.

 

The car ride was silent and awkward, but it's not like Marcel didn't expect that already. Sometimes, they would play music but it always ended up to an argument as they don't have the same taste in Music. He likes Trashy Pop, and I'm more of The Fray type. (He wouldn't admit sometimes he dances to Shakira and Britney Spears). The traffic light turned to red, and it become even more silence. Luckily  it was saved by a ring.

 

Harry pickep up his phone. "Who? Heeeeeeeey!" Harry cheered. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you there. After t-" It was interrupted by Marcel, nudging him. "Greenlight, Harry" Marcel said, as the light turns green.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll call you later, yeah? My brother is being the annoying person he is again. Wait there-" He starts driving again but still chatting on the phone with whoever that is. It annoys me a lot. People who text/call and drive, basically. Or it's just Harry that annoys me. Both, I guess.

 

"Hey? Of course! I wouldn't, babe. Why would you think that?" He spoke again on the phone.

 

I grumbled. _A new boy toy?_ I would've guessed. He changed his' every week.

 

"Mmmmmm, baby. Save that for later." _G.r.o.s.s_. (but he definitely wouldn't mind saying that to Louis)

 

"HARRY!",

 

Harry puts his phone down for awhile, "What!"

 

"Goddamnnit, Harry. Pay attention on the road for once, can you? Don't want to be killed right here, right now. Don't I? I mean I haven't even married yet!" I complained.

 

He smirked, "Oh, Marriage, huh? That's what you've been thinking other than learning? Good to know your brain is still normal,"

 

I flushed, "Shut up, it's blurted out"

 

"Hell, whatever you say" He said, paying attention to the road again. Thank god.

 

The thing is, Harry can be a really crazy driver sometimes. He's out of control. One time, he would go super fast and you feel like dying, and then he'll just go off slowly. I'm suprised that we aren't dead yet. Honestly, how did he even go his driver's license. Whatever, screw him.

 

And it's time like these, he would go as fast as possible, when it's near the school. And usually I would close my eyes and hoping for the best.

 

"Open your eyes, we're here. Why the hell did you close your eyes anyway?"

 

"Ask yourself." I said, holding my back and immeaditely open the car door.

 

Suddenly, Harry pulled my bag, "No, you're saying why. You always do that!"

 

I snorted, "Newsflash! You're a bad driver. Bye" I said, running out of the car. Is that a bad idea?

 

"Oh, fuck you! You're going home yourself!" He shouted.

 

Well, I'm fucked, and in a deep trouble. How the hell do I find a ride home?


End file.
